


Play Along

by LivesToLead



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Caleb doesn't care, Caleb is very gay, Molly gives no fucks, PDA-Public Display's of Affection, Sexual tension?, Tension, friends helping friends, no fucks were given that day, some inapropros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 01:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13916430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivesToLead/pseuds/LivesToLead
Summary: Wrote this before episode 9~*~He had chosen the dark corner table for a reason, to portray the essence of, “leave me alone I’m not in the mood to talk”, but of course it went unnoticed.





	Play Along

**Author's Note:**

> I did not get to watch the new episode tonight  
> So if something's off then yeah, that's why  
> Edited by a friend of mine

He had chosen the dark corner table for a reason, to portray the essence of, “leave me alone I’m not in the mood to talk”, but of course it went unnoticed. 

Caleb was uncomfortable, which wasn’t anything new; he was always uncomfortable, but this time was for a different reason. 

There was a young girl — much too young to be talking to him like she was — thanking him and saying how brave he was. He tried saying that he was not brave or even a hero like she was insisting. She was also very touchy and despite how many times he removed her hands from his arm or thigh, her hands always came back. It honestly didn’t make any sense to the wizard. He was not the most attractive of their little group, he did not smell nice, at all. That, and he was confused about what part of him said he was approachable. Caleb would get up and walk away, but at the moment he was too sore from their recent battle to do anything. He just hoped she would drink herself silly and pass out soon. But, then again...

“Would you like to come up to my room?” She asks, her eyes hooded as she smirks at him as if she were irresistible. 

“Uhm,” Caleb looks around for help, for Nott, Beau, Fjord, literally anyone just to help him get out of this. He looks back at the young girl. “Won’t your parents be in your room?” He asks hopefully. Her grip on his arm tightens. 

“No.” She says and moves closer than she had before. “I don’t travel with my parents, I’m a big girl.” Caleb has to lean away from her as she puts her face close to his. “Treat me like one?” She puts her hand back on his thigh; Caleb blushes from the implication and looks away from her. 

“I can’t do that,” he says simply, “I don’t even know your name.” Caleb then removes her hands for the millionth time that night. 

“Oh,” she perks up, “I’m Claudia.” Caleb gives her a small smile, before scooting his seat further away from hers. 

“Caleb.” He introduces himself. She scoots her chair near his again, and he can’t help but to let a frustrated sigh pass his lips. “Listen, Claudia-” His sentence is cut short when someone puts their hands on his shoulders and puts their face into the crook of his neck.

 

He feels horns. 

“Darling where have you been?”  _ Mollymauk. _ Caleb feels relief flood through him immediately. “I’ve been searching everywhere for you.” He then proceeds to sit across his lap, and Caleb can feel a light blush begin to grow on his face. 

“Well,” Caleb has to swallow down a stutter, he puts one of his hands on Molly’s thigh, to make it more believable of course, the other hand on the table, “I’ve been talking to this lovely young lady, Claudia.” He gestures to her and her eyes are wide at the sudden display in front of her, her face goes bright red.

“Lovely she is.” Molly smiles widely at her before wrapping his arms around Caleb’s neck. “You always meet such nice people.” He puts their foreheads together and rubs their noses together, Caleb plays along scrunching his nose as he rubs back with an endearing smile.

“Nice to meet you,” her voice is suddenly quiet, very flustered she stands up from her seat, “excuse me.” she mumbles before running off to disappear into the crowd of people.

Caleb waits until she’s out of sight before throwing his head back in relief removing his hand from Molly’s thigh. 

“Oh thank gods,” Caleb feels his shoulders finally relax, before bringing his head back up to look at Molly, “thank you so much.” Molly releases his arms from around Caleb’s neck, but doesn’t move from his lap. 

“Don’t mention it.” Molly says a light smile on his face.

Caleb feels a genuine smile crawling onto his face as Molly gets comfortable in his lap, showing no signs of moving any time soon. Molly crosses his legs and leans back against the arm rest, putting his hands behind his head. 

“Comfortable?” Caleb asks and Molly smirks up at him. 

“Very.” Molly punctuates his sentence with a wiggle of his hips. 

“Thank you again.” Caleb coughs adjusting in his seat, ignoring Molly wiggling hips against his own. “I was beginning to think I’d be stuck with her for the rest of the night.”

“Awe, I’m sure she wasn’t that bad.” Molly says with an amused tone, he laughs when he sees Caleb’s very unamused face. 

“Not funny.” Caleb says frustratedly. “She wouldn’t leave, and even asked if I wanted to go to go up to her room.” He rubs at one side of his face feeling the scruff and grime that resides there. 

“Well,” Molly stops laughing, but keeps his amused smile, “at least you know your a desirable bed partner.” Molly suggest and Caleb can’t stop the blush that appears on his face. 

“Some good that does me.” He reaches across Molly’s body to reach his mug of ale and takes a drink.

“What? You don’t prefer the company of ladies?” The way Molly asks the question is almost patronizing, like he already knows the answer. His smile gives him away. 

Caleb brings the cup up to his lips mumbling into the drink. “No, I don’t.” Caleb takes a quick sip before turning to face Molly. “I prefer the company of men, though I’m sure you already knew that.” He sets the mug back down on the table, becoming more aware of their current position. 

Molly says nothing, just observing him for a moment, with no real expression, before he sits up in Caleb’s lap again, putting one of his arms around the back of the chair.

“Ya know Caleb,” Molly speaks in a whisper, as if it were a secret just for them, which wasn’t necessary because Caleb was pretty sure no one was listening or watching, “I also enjoy spending my nights with men.” Molly whispers simply, Caleb looks at him a slight smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. 

“You? No, I would’ve never guessed.” Molly’s patronizing tone is now in Caleb’s voice, the two smile at each other as Molly lets a small chuckle pass his lips. 

“It’s true,” Molly says in mock defeat, Caleb laughs, “but you know I’ll bed just about anyone, but I tend to prefer men.” Molly’s hand that’s around the back of the chair begins to play with Caleb’s hairs, twisting them around his finger giving an occasional tug. 

Caleb feels warmth begin to grow in his stomach as Molly casually plays with his hair and stares at him with red eyes, he knows staring at Molly like this is dangerous, but Caleb can’t look away. He finds his eyes trailing from Molly’s eyes down to his lips, which he is lightly nibbling on, Caleb continues to look down the expanse of his neck. One side is completely covered in peacock feathers, he continues to trail his eyes down until he reaches the tiefling’s collarbone and chest that’s covered scratches and marks. Caleb wants to ask what they’re from, how they got there, but he knows better than to asks personal questions, knowing he’d get a lie of some sort. 

His hands ache to touch the exposed skin, just to know what the scar’s feel like when he runs his hands over them. Caleb forces his hands to stay in their place, his fingers rubbing together to get out the urge, it doesn’t work. Caleb forces his eyes to look back up at Molly’s and his heart jumps when he sees Molly is already looking at him, in what Caleb guesses is the same way he was just looking at him. 

“So.” Caleb’s voice cracks at the word and he coughs before continuing. “I thought everyone was upstairs in their rooms, are you and me the only ones down here?” He asks, Molly seems taken back by the question or that Caleb was speaking at all. 

“No, the only ones upstairs are Fjord, Nott, and Jester.” Molly leans back and cold seeps in between them though Molly makes sure to keep his hand in Caleb's hair. “Beau and I saw your little struggle with Clara,”

“Claudia.” Caleb interjects with a small smile. 

“Whatever her name was.” Molly dismisses the correction with a wave of his hand. “Anyways it was very entertaining to watch. Lucky for you I was here, because Beau was going to have you to fend for yourself while she laughed her ass off.” Molly grabs at Caleb’s drink on the table and takes a quick swig before setting it back down. 

Caleb looks around to see Beau sitting at the counter talking up the barmaid who had long brown hair tied up into a ponytail, she laughs at something Beau says. 

“She seems to have her mind on other things now.” Caleb somewhat mumbles as he turns his attention back on Molly.

“Ah, yes,” he says looking over his shoulder for a brief moment before turning back, “Beau practicing the art of seduction.” Molly wiggles his eyebrows at Caleb. “It seems to be going well.” 

“It’s going smoother than Claudia’s attempts.” Caleb says an after thought and Molly snorts, the little noise makes Caleb laugh. 

The sudden sound brings unwanted attention to the dark corner that the two men were currently occupying. 

“You’re making a scene.” Caleb leans in to whisper to the tiefling making the two laugh. 

“I would sure hope so.” Molly says assertively trying to compose himself, he looks around the room with a challenging smirk. He stares down each individual until he and Caleb have their privacy again. 

Caleb doesn’t notice how Molly stops looking around to focus in on someone in the distance. He also doesn’t notice how Molly turns back to face him with a new air of confidence. So when Caleb goes to reach for his ale and Molly lightly grasps at his wrist, he’s caught off guard. Caleb looks up at Molly to ask what exactly he was doing, but instead he feels his heart nearly jump out of his throat when Molly leans in and kisses him on the lips. It’s not anything special, nothing to write home about and yet the chaste kiss makes Caleb’s heart race a mile a minute. He can’t find any words, but can only stare at Molly as he pulls back with a satisfied smirk, slowly Molly moves to whisper in Caleb’s ear. 

“Don’t look, but Claudia’s watching.” Caleb shuts his eyes to avoid looking around the room, the hand not in Molly’s grasp begins to creep up Molly’s back. “Play along.” 

Caleb feels himself shiver as Molly whispers in his ear, ever so slightly Caleb nods and that’s all the confirmation Molly needs to continue. 

Before moving away, Molly swipes his tongue along the side of Caleb’s ear and giving the lobe a quick nip before moving down the wizards throat. Caleb brings his hand up Molly’s back to tangle in the purple curls, his grip tightening as Molly presses open mouthed kisses on the underside of his jaw. Molly releases his grip on Caleb’s wrist to hold the other side of his face to keep it from moving too much when Molly presses his lips into Caleb’s neck a bit more eagerly. Caleb can’t help the small pants for air that escape him each time Molly runs his tongue along a spot on his neck. He can feel the cold metal of Molly’s jewelry press against him.

“D-Don’t you think this is a bit much?” He wants to pull away just so he can see what Molly is thinking, at the same time he wants to pull him in as close as he get him. 

Instead Molly answers his question by biting down on his neck, Caleb gasps, in what he thinks is a very lewd way and he tightens his grip on Molly’s hair pulling him in closer. Caleb can feel Molly smirk against his neck as he swipes his tongue at the bite and begins to suck ever so slightly before giving the section a long swipe of his tongue, he pulls back. 

“I thought you were playing along.” Molly ever so slowly uncrosses his legs.

Molly gets up from Caleb’s lap and stands up in front of the wizard, he examines him for a moment before kneeling on the chair on either side of Caleb’s thighs. He puts his hands on the back of the chair. It absolutely delectable how flushed Caleb’s face was, how his chest moved with every desperate intake of air, how his grip on the armrests were so tight his knuckles were turning white, and Molly  _ loved _ it. 

Caleb watches as Molly leans in a bit and bites his bottom lip waiting for his response, he had two options. Shake his head and have them both go back to acting like there was no tension between them,  _ or _ nod and enjoy the rest of his night with Molly. The answer was obvious as Caleb nodded and Molly dipped down to kiss him, this time the kiss was so hard Caleb could feel Molly’s fangs through their lips. Molly pulls back an inch. 

“Then touch me.” The words are rough, before he dives back in to the kiss. 

Caleb’s hands immediately move under Molly’s coat and to his waist and begins to rub up and down his sides, slowly untucking his shirt with each movement, he could feel the hot skin that was underneath the thin shirt. Molly moves his hands from the back of the chair, one goes to Caleb’s shoulder. Eagerly moving his hand under the coat to get as close to skin as he could get, the other hand pulling and tugging at his hair. Molly begins to lick and suck at Caleb’s lower lip, trying to coax him into opening his mouth for him. He finally gets Caleb to gasp by lightly biting down on his lip. 

Molly suppresses a smirk as he forces his tongue into his mouth swallowing the moan Caleb releases. Caleb squeezes Molly’s hips bringing them towards him, he moves forward willingly. Caleb feels Molly’s tail begin to wrap around his leg at the same time Molly begins to push Caleb’s coat off the one side of his shoulder. Caleb pulls away, but it’s only for a moment as he dips down kisses Molly’s and makes his way down and around. Molly tilts his head to the side to give Caleb more access. He can’t stop the small gasps for air that escape him as Caleb gently scrapes his teeth against his neck, tracing each pattern of Molly’s peacock tattoo.

Caleb is glad that a dark corner is where he had decided to sit, though he was sure it didn’t cover the obscene image of a tiefling and a human in a very compromising position. It was still a smart move on his part despite him not knowing how this night would go. He was also glad that most of the patrons were too drunk off their asses to even care about what the two were doing at the moment. They were quiet of course, but only because they thought that every little noise they made was already so loud, screaming at them to go upstairs already. 

“I don’t even think she’s watching anymore.” Caleb pants against Molly’s collarbone, licking and kissing making sure that he left a mark. The tiefling suppresses a moan. 

“She might’ve even left.” Molly takes Caleb’s head in his hands and pulls it towards his to meet in another open mouthed kiss. 

Molly moves his hips forward, rubbing his groin against Caleb’s, they groan into each others mouth at the feeling of each others hard ons. Caleb moves his hips forward to meet Molly’s, he nearly whines when Molly pulls their lips apart and abruptly get’s off his lap, confused he looks up at the tiefling

Molly’s face is flushed a dark purple and his lips are puffy, he gives his lips a quick swipe with his tongue before speaking.

“If you want to continue playing along, I’ll be in my room.” Molly straightens himself and gives a quick nod before heading towards the upstairs.

Caleb sits at the dark corner table watching Molly leave with all the grace of a peacock, his coat trailing behind him like the colorful feathers. He rubs down at his face with one hand as he looks around, no one was watching like he expected, he was sure he looked like a mess. He can feel the dark bruises start to appear along his jaw and neck, one side of his coat was off his shoulder, he could feel how puffy his lips were, and he was sure that his hair looked worse than usual.

After a moment Caleb straightens his coat, combs his fingers through his hair, adjust himself in his pants and heads upstairs deciding to go with Molly and play along for a little while longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Ta-da!  
> I stopped before it got too spicy  
> The rest is up to your imagination  
> Thanks for reading  
> Likes and Comments are appreciated!


End file.
